Naughty Gou
by Kuroneko Daphne
Summary: !-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF FREE! IWATOBI SWIM CLUB CHARACTERS-!Series of One-shots of Gou and the boys from Free! Iwatobi swim club. WARNINGS: Lemon, Strong Lenguage.
1. Secret Gaze

Helloooo everyone, so... This is my first time writing such a sexy fic. It is quite heavy indeed, but as the big perv I am it could not be less haha xD

I hope you enjoy the stories anyway :3

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Naughty Gou

**Characters**: Matsuoka Gou (Main), Rin, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Sousuke, Nitori, Momotarou, Seijuurou.

**Warnings**: Sexual content (Lemon), strong language.

**Plot: **Series of one-shots of Gou and the male characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Contents**: 9 chapters + Bonus Chapter.

* * *

><p>Sousuke was used to visiting the Matsuoka's house along with Rin in the weekends. That is because he would be alone in Samezuka if he didn't. In the first two months everything was normal. He, Rin and Gou spent most of the nights watching movies and the next two days they went somewhere else.<p>

But that day things got a little awkward. Rin went home first because Sousuke was in a call with his parents and when he got there it wasn't Rin who got the door. Gou was wearing a light pink tank top with shorts (very short ones indeed) and from that view he could absolutely tell she was not wearing a bra.

Sousuke was not used to seeing Gou that way. He'd always seen her as Rin's baby sister, she was shy and cute when little, but now he could see how much of a woman she became. That made him blush severely.

- Ah, Sou-kun. Come in. – She let the door open for him and went back inside.

- Hm… Erm… Where's Rin?

- Onii-chan? I think he left to buy some groceries. I haven't heard well because I was on the shower when he left.

It was true. Her hair was wet. It was also the first time Sousuke saw her with her hair hanging loose and not on a ponytail like usual.

- I'm making dinner. You're hungry?

- Starving.

- Good. – She giggled.

Sousuke could not break the gaze he had on her. She was now wearing an apron. It was melting hot. They were in the peak of the summer. Sousuke could not take longer and took his jacket off.

- Aah, Sou-kun. Could you give me a hand here?

'I'd give you much more than just a hand if you wanted.' He thought to himself.

- Sure. What is it?

- I can't reach that pot of spice up there. Can you grab it for me?

He just lifted his arm a bit and gave it to the girl.

- Thank you very much.

- Nope. – He was just behind her. Sousuke could feel the light fragrance that came from her. He took a strand of her hair between his fingers and smelled it. – What a nice scent…

- Eh? – She was kind of surprised – Ah, it's my shampoo, I guess.

- Y-Yeah… Sorry, that felt creepy.

- NN-No… It's fine…

He rushed back to the sofa.

'Where the hell is Rin? God dammit…'

From that night on he continued gazing at her every time he went to sleep at Rin's. Of course Gou never noticed. Countless times he taught of her stripped in his bed, craving for him full of lust in her eyes. He jerked off thinking of her down on his dick, sucking and licking it. Just the imaginary view of something like that made him release loads of cum without much time needed.

As weeks passed that situation was more unbearable. Every time he saw her she was looking more and more tempting.

Then one time things were about to get complicated.

Rin went ahead again and when Sousuke got home he wasn't there. In fact he stood by the front door for a couple of minutes and nobody answered it. Well… He got a little hesitant, but since it was Rin's house he figured it would be ok to enter himself. He found an unlocked front door and went inside.

There was nobody in the first floor. He could hear a light sound of water dropping from the floor above. The bathroom's door was open he peeked very carefully. Behind the thin mist curtain he saw a slender figure. Longs strands falling on the back and the soft curves of her body. He could not stop looking at her. Suddenly she turned off the water and went out of the shower. Her body was just amazing. Sousuke was feeling bad for seeing her in that way without her consent. It was unfair and wrong, but he could not contain it. He rushed downstairs hoping she didn't hear him. But he stopped midway because of her speech.

- Eh? Onii-chan, you're home? – She went outside the bathroom with just a towel around her body.

- It's me, Gou.

- Aaah. S-Sou-kun. – She blushed – I'm…

- You know… You have to be careful. What would you do if it wasn't me right now? – He started walking towards her.

- What do you mean?

- The front door was unlocked. Any guy could get in here and find you in this state. What would you do then?

- I-I don't know.

- Tch… - He smiled to himself – In the end I might be as dangerous as any guy who entered here.

- Eh?

- Nothing. Go get dressed. – He turned his back and started heading down again.

- But I'm glad anyway.

- What?

- I'm glad… Because it was Sou-kun. – She blushed and gripped the bar of her towel – You won't do any bad things with me so…

- You… - He walked towards her once more – You have no idea of how much I want to do bad things to you, Gou. – He grabbed her fist and kissed her palm while looking fiercely into her eyes.

- Sou-kun…

He shut her mouth with a rough kiss. He lifted her up and pinned her to the wall. Sousuke ripped the towel off her, revealing her still wet naked body. She was warm. Sousuke passed his hands all over her. His leg was placed between hers, keeping her up. He parted the kiss and took a good look on her. Her breasts were unbelievably beautiful, so firm and round, not too big or too small. He cupped one with his huge hand and started kissing her neck.

- So-u-kun… Hah. – He was more and more wild. Groping hard every part of her. Her thighs, her hips, her butt.

- Sousuke, Gou, are you home? – They heard Rin from downstairs.

Quickly Sousuke let Gou go. She took the towel from the ground and ran to her room. Sousuke stood staring at the wall. Rin got upstairs.

- What are you doing?

- I just came out of the bathroom.

- And Gou?

- I think she's still changing in her room.

- Ah, ok. Come on, I brought dinner.

They sat on and ate together. No one said a word and soon was bed time. Sousuke slept in the living room this time because it was fresher than Rin's room. The sofa was comfortable enough. He fell into a deep sleep, thinking about Gou and what he did to her earlier that night. Suddenly he woke up startled. He felt a weight on his belly and opened his eyes to see what it was. That's when he found a naked Gou on top of him.

- Wha…

- Shh… You'll wake Onii-chan if you speak too loud.

Gou took off his blanked and again sited on top of him. Seeing her there, so close, so beautiful, illuminated only by the light entering the windows. He could not contain himself much longer.

- Gou. Why did you come here?

- You haven't finished what you started earlier. So please… Show me how it is to be attacked by you. – She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Was this for real? She really wanted him to attack her? Well, fuck it. He taught.

Sousuke pressed her body even more against his and groped her ass with both hands. Soon the rhythm of the kiss was more needy and filled with lust.

Gou ran her hands down his shirt, lifting it. She trailed kisses through his abs until the edge of his shorts. She could feel he was already too hard by the huge arousal she could see under his cotton shorts. She pulled them down, along with the pair of black boxers to reveal his manhood. She gasped at the size of it. Sousuke was a big guy. The biggest she knew so it was expected anyway… But that was amazing, she could hold it with both hands and still missing a piece to the tip. She started licking the tip rolling her tongue all over it and then she covered it with her mouth. She sucked at it slowly and tried to go down as much as she could, which barely passed the half size. Sousuke was having small throes and arched his back while holding her hair. He was sort of guiding her up and down his cock.

- Gou… I – Then she stopped. She lifted her head desperate for air.

- I don't want you to come yet.

- Got it. Now let me enjoy myself on you then. – They turned positions. Now Sousuke was on top of her, trailing kisses trough her neck and down. He cupped a breast with one hand and took her other in the mouth, sucking on her nipple and licking it. He was groping her breast and with a free hand he put two fingers in his mouth and directed them to her maidenhood. It was hard to believe Gou was a virgin, even more after the mesmerizing blowjob she just gave him. She was so wet down there. He inserted one finger and she clasped. Her moans where getting louder as she was close to climax. Sousuke got down on her, planting kissed in his way to her core. He covered her mouth with one hand and was still fingering her with the other now with two fingers inside. He kissed her cunt and licked it slowly making it wet all over. He sucked on her clitoris lightly and pressed his tongue on it. He took off his fingers and dragged them to her mouth and she licked her juices out of them. He then used his hands to push up her legs and continue to lick her.

- Sou-kun, I can't anyymoore, hah, hmm. – She melted in his mouth. Her back arched and she pulled his hair.

She was so delicious. Sousuke could not believe how much he wanted her. His cock was aching to have her. It was a thousand times better than he would ever dream of. He sat in the sofa and Gou crawled on top of him.

- This may hurt a little. I'll try to take it slow.

She nodded.

In fact Gou was so wet it was not too hard for him to enter, but she was tight… A lot and that just made things more delicious. He felt like coming just from inserting on her. He had to stop and take a breath before pushing it all inside. Gou sunk her nails on his shoulder and moaned so good. It was unfair.

- Does it hurt?

- Not much. Please move. I want you.

- Fuck… - He grabbed her ass and started lifting her up and down.

Gou's moans were loud again and Sousuke had to seal her mouth with a kiss before Rin could hear them and get down. In fact that just made it even better. Gou was taking control and pushing her tongue into his mouth. Sousuke liked how fierce she was acting and fastened his thrusts inside of her.

- Hah! Hmm…. God.. It feels sooo gooood Sou-kuun… Nnng. – She craved her teeth on his shoulder and nails scratched his arms. He made it roughly and soon both were at their apex.

- Gou.. I'm gonna cum…

- Pleeease, inside. I want to have you inside.

- It's too risky.

- Don't worry… I'm on birth control. I have to take the pill because of my cycles.. I'll explain later... I'm so close too.

Sousuke didn't know if it was a good idea, but it was too late to rethink it.

- Nnnng please, Sou-kun… Pleeease.

He buried himself on her and released inside of her. Gou fell on top of him tired like a truck hit her. They were soaked in sweat and breathless.

Sousuke held her. He caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

She wrapped her arms on his neck and kissed his cheek.

- We better clean this mess up before your brother wakes up and catches us.

- I'll have to take another shower.

- Tell me about it.

They laughed.

- So, about the birth control…

- Ah, yes. The doctor said I have to take the pill because my cycles are not regular and because I feel too much colic in the first days. So it makes the pain go away.

- I see. Then… - He got up. He was holding her and still had his cock inside of her – To the bathroom we go.

Gou giggled. They took a shower together.

The next morning Rin went downstairs and found them at the breakfast table. Both of them felt too energetic.

- Oi… Something happened last night? You two are acting very awkward.

- It's your impression, Onii-chan. – Gou smiled.

- Yeah… Everything is how it's supposed to be. – He winked at Gou.

- I feel like I'm missing something important here…

* * *

><p>Poor Rin xD He has no idea hahahah<p>

Well this was the first everyone. Soon i'm going to post a new chapter and a new boy is coming to Gou xD

Aah, btw... About the order... I'm not the one who's deciding which comes first. I raffle them off of a list.

Remember to **Fav and Follow** **Review** to tell me what you think of it!


	2. A Cute Boy

Helloooo my little pervs

Here's another chapter of the series of One-shots that I'm preparing for you...

Today we have a very cute play time with one of the Iwatobi boys... Who is it? Follow the story to find out! Tehe

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Naughty Girl

**Characters**: **Matsuoka Gou (Main)**, Rin, Haru, Makoto, **Nagisa**, Rei, Sousuke, Nitori, Momotarou, Seijuurou.

**Warnings**: Sexual content (Lemon), strong language.

**Plot: **Series of one-shots of Gou and the male characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Contents**: 9 chapters + Bonus Chapter.

* * *

><p>The Iwatobi group was reunited at Haru's for a game night. Nagisa was as usual teasing Gou with all his heart.<p>

- Stop that, Nagisa-kun!

- But, Gou-chan, you look so cute with cat ears on! – He again tried to put the ears on her.

- It's Kou! And where did you get those anyway?

- It's a secret. – He giggled.

- Come on, Nagisa… You're being annoying. Leave Gou-san alone. – Rei pulled him by the shirt.

- It's Kou! – She stated.

- Hai, hai…

Gou went to the kitchen to help Haru with the snacks.

- That Nagisa-kun, always making me do embarrassing things in front of the others…

- Why don't you get even with him? – Said Haru expressionless.

- Eh? How?

He whispered something in her ear and when they got back to the living room Gou was all red. She kneeled on Nagisa's side.

- Eh? Gou-chan? – He made a confused expression.

Gou leaned and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and got up like nothing happened, moving to Haru's side. Nagisa was paralyzed.

- Eh? Eeeh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH? – He was getting redder and redder.

- Hahaha – Makoto laughed – Well done, Gou-chan.

- Now she's even… - Haru said while picking up some Cheetos.

- That's because you're always embarrassing me. – Gou never looked into his eyes.

After the game night everybody got ready to sleep and fixed some futons in Haru's living room. They were all asleep when Gou got up to drink some water. She was ready to get back to bed when she heard some steps getting closer to the kitchen. Then she took some steps back when she saw a shadow.

- Eeek!

- Calm down. – Nagisa popped out of the dark and covered her mouth – It's just me, don't wake everybody…

- You almost scared me to death!

- It's ok now. – He giggled and served himself a glass of water.

- Can't sleep?

- A little. Not that tired…

- Hm… Me too.

And they were again looking to separate ways.

- Neh… Gou-chan…

- Hm?

- That kiss…

- Aaah… That was Haruka-senpai's idea… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done it anyway… It was embarrassing.

- Hm. – He nodded – But, you know. I got curious.

- C-Curious?

- Yes. – That look on his face… Gou had never seen Nagisa make such an expression. He was luring for something. He had a light blush on his face and he was looking straight into her eyes now.

- Nagisa…-kun…

He got very close to her, holding her face with both hands and slowly he sealed their lips. He held her close and kissed her passionately and then broke the kiss. Looking again in her eyes, waiting for her response, almost like an abandoned puppy, waiting to see if what he did was wrong.

Gou in the other hand felt like she was going to break down. Her legs were weak and she was holding herself up by the grip on his shirt.

- I want to do it one more time, Gou-chan.

- Nagisa-kun… I'm – She was very nervous.

- Can't I? – He leaned his forehead against hers. Still looking into her eyes.

Gou always had a little crush on Nagisa. He was not a handsome big guy like the others, but he had a kind of special charm around him. His smile and his enthusiastic way. How cute he was and the way he teased her. That made the entire package. And now he was showing her another side of him she had never seen before. A side that was all manly and could show desire for her. A side which was taking control of her and that she could not deny.

- It's not that you can't, I'm just…

- I love you, Gou-chan.

- Eh? – Her eyes flicked right open. Did he just tell her he loved her? Was this for real?

- I'm tired of the teasing. I want you.

- I… Love Nagisa-kun too. – She was stuttering.

- What? For real? – His eyes were shining – Gou-chan! I love you, I love you. – He started rubbing his cheek on hers.

- Ok, ok. Now, can we go back to sleep?

- No way. – He frowned.

- Eh?

- Because I want to have more of Gou-chan right now.

- B-But... Nagisa-kun!

Nagisa lifted her up and carried her to a small storage room Haru had in his house. He silently closed the door and pushed Gou against one of the shelf. He kissed her again and then made his way of kisses to her neck and chest. He lifted her shirt a little and caressed her whole body before taking it off, revealing a lacy blue bra. Gou covered herself. She was too embarrassed.

- No… You're beautiful. – He took her arms off of her front while giving her soft kisses on her cheeks and temple – There's nothing more beautiful than you like this. – He unhooked her bra with no effort and slowly it fell from her shoulders to her arms and finally to the ground. She wearing a pair of pajama shorts which came of just as easily as her top and he noticed her the matching panties on.

- It is unfair. – Gou scolded.

- Eh? – Nagisa backed up a little.

- Why am I the only one to get undressed?

- Oooh, I see… So you want to undress me, Gou-chan? – He looked at her teasingly.

She was not going to be the weaker of the two again.

- Yes. I want to.

- Wait… What?

- I want to. – That said she slipped his hands under his shirt and lifted it until Nagisa was free of it. Then she pinned him against the wall and started kissing him in a very hot way. She sucked on his earlobe and trailed kisses thru his neck and abs.

- G-Gou-chan… - Nagisa was breathless.

- What is it, Nagisa-kun? Am I too much? – She teased.

- You certainly are… - He slipped his fingers inside her panties to find a very wet Gou and she gasped when he did it – But I'm not going to lose this fight.

- N-Neither do I… - She ran her hand over his pants to find his arousal already pulsing, wanting release. Nagisa let out a soft moan and the both continued the series of caressing and kisses until Gou pushed his shorts down and finally his manhood was free. Nagisa got embarrassed and tried to cover it, but Gou was faster.

- You're not gonna hide yourself from me. You can't.

- But, Gou-chan… Aaah… Hm... – Gou had already wrapped her lips over it and her tongue was making circular moves over the tip. The urge Nagisa had to have her was becoming stronger and he felt his head going numb before releasing his load on her mouth – G-Gou-chan, I'm sorry, I…

But before Nagisa could even finish his sentence Gou swallowed all he gave her and was up again staring at his face with a devilish smile.

- You…

- Yes. – Then she kissed him.

Nagisa pulled her close and lowered his hands to her butt. He helped her out of her panties and brushed away his boxers. Gou leaned against a shelf and Nagisa went behind her.

- Gou-chan… - His hands were trembling on her hips.

- Hurry, please, Nagisa-kun. – She looked at him and pressed her hips against his dick.

- I'm sorry if it hurts, but I can't hold it more…

- It's ok… I'll be fine. – She panted.

Nagisa shoved it all the way in and Gou snapped.

- G-G-Goou-chan, are you ok?

- Y-Yeah… It just hurts a little more than I thought… - A fine trail of blood dripped from her core.

- You sure you're ok? You're bleeding…

- I'll be fine, just give me a moment… - Nagisa stood still while she was adjusting herself to him. Nagisa was quite big, Gou never expected that. – You can move now, I think. Be gentle, ok?

- I'll be! – He slowly started going in and out of her. Gou was letting out low and very cute moans and her nails were craving in the shelf. He started speeding the pace, until they were both panting and almost cumming – Gou-chan, I'm…

- Me too, Nagisa-kun… Please…

Nagisa was too drowned in the moment he didn't realize he had released inside of her until he got back on his senses and took his cock out of her.

- I… Gou-chan… I came inside.

- I know… - She was fixing herself.

- Wha… D-Don't worry! I-I'll take full responsibility. I promise I'll take care of Gou-chan from now on, whatever it takes! – He putted his hands on her shoulders.

- What are you saying, Nagisa-kun… - She giggled.

- What? But…

- Relax, you dummie. I won't get pregnant. I take the pill…

- Oh. But still… I want to take care of you from now.

- I'll be in your care then. – She smiled – As your girlfriend.

- For real? - His eyes were shining again - Yaaaay – He jumped on her.

- Now, now… Calm down.

- I love you Gou-chan.

The next morning they were all reunited for breakfast.

- Nagisa… You seem very happy this morning. – Said Haru.

- That's because Gou-chan became my girlfriend.

The boys snapped.

- WHAAT? HOW DID THIS HAPPENED AND WHEN? YOU OWE US AN EXPLANATION, NAGISA…OI…

Nagisa simply smiled for the girl on the other side of the table.

* * *

><p>Weeell... We got a very energetic boy right here, right? (*´・ｖ・)<p>

Hope you enjoyed Nagisa-kun in this chapter. Remember to **Fav** if you liked it and **Follow** to stay tuned when i release a new chapter and **Review** to let me know how you like the chapters so far! ｡◕‿◕｡

Cya next _sexy_ time ~ (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)


	3. Girl's Dominance

Hellooou Guys. Here I am with the third chapter of this cute little fiction, right ;)

Well, if you want to find out why the hell it took so long for me to publish, you can read the last chapter of my other FREE! fiction **The New Dolphin**. There I explained everything that happened to me on this past couple of months, so you guys won't be so mad about me disappearing xD

This chapter we have a very...Uke character xD But I promise it will be fun to read.

I'm also having very good ideas for the next chapters, so I believe it won't be long 'till I post again. It all depends on the time that I'll get to write.

Well, hope you have fun! Chapter 03!

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Naughty Gou

**Characters**: **Matsuoka Gou (main)**, Rin, Haru, Makoto, _Nagisa_, Rei, _Sousuke_, **Nitori**, Momotarou, Seijuurou, (surprise bonus chapter).

**Warnings**: Sexual Content (lemon), strong lenguage.

**Plot**: Series of one-shots of Gou and the male characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Contents**: 9 chapters + Bonus Chapter

* * *

><p>Nitori came out of the water breathless. He was training over his normal ours because he wanted to prove that he could also compete along side with his adored captain. He had to. This extra effort was nothing compared to the joy of being able to swim with him.<p>

- Thanks for your hard work. - A hand appeared in front of him. He was surprised. No one was supposed to be at the pool at this hour. He looked up to see who it was.

- Gou-san?

The girl smiled and helped him out of the pool. He got his towel that was in the bench next to the pool and sat.

- What are you doing here so late?

- I came to deliver a cake for Onii-chan, so now I'm leaving, but I decided to cut through the pool, because it's faster to the entrance. That's when I saw you. - She also sat beside him – You're really putting all of yourself to it, right, Nitori-kun?

- Hm. - He nodded – I could not forgive myself if I disappointed Rin-senpai when he trusted me to swim in his team. So I'll get better and definitely be worth of his trust.

- Well. I think you'll do a great job. Here's something to motivate you even more. - She gave him a peck on the cheek and got up – Work hard, Nitori-kun.

He blushed from head to toe. He just stood there watching her go home.

- Just... What was that? - He touched the kissed area and felt it burn hot.

Unfortunately at the tournament day, Samezuka's squad lost at the medley against Iwatobi's.

Nitori was crushed. Even tho they lost because Sousuke was hurt and that gave Iwatobi a great vantage over them. He could not stop blaming himself. Only if he could swim faster... He was sitting under a tree.

- Nitori-kun, is everything ok?

- Ah, Gou-san. Good afternoon.

- Weren't you supposed to be training?

- I don't feel like there is a need for that anymore. I'll never swim like Rin-senpai.

- That's pretty obvious, isn't it? - She sat at his side.

- Eh?

- Onii-chan is Onii-chan. You can't be a copycat of him. You have to find your own way. Maybe you need to train a bit more than the others, but that doesn't mean you're bad or that you don't deserve being in his team. Onii-chan believed you. What do you think he'd do if he saw you in this miserable state?

- I'd be so scolded...

- Then get a hold of yourself. Plus, I also payed attention to your swimming in the last tournament. You're really good, Nitori-kun. Believe more in yourself, because I do.

- G-Gou-san... - He blushed.

- And... I know I'm not Onii-chan, but.. I hope this gives you a bit more confidence. - She bent over and slowly took his lips with hers. She gripped his jacket and pulled him a little closer.

Nitori's eyes were shot open and he was trying to assimilate everything that was going on. Was that really happening? Gou-san, the captain's little sister... Her lips were so soft and sweet. He started to close his eyes and take in all of that. She slowly went back.

- Hah... Gou-san, why did you do that?

- Because you're cute. - She smirked a little.

- Eh?

- Haha, see you later, Nitori-kun. - She runned away.

He sighed.

- Neh... - Sousuke appeared "from the shadows" - Are you an "M"?

- Y-Y-YAMAZAKI-SENPAI! - He stood up – W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT.

- Because those Matsuokas are certainly "S".

Nitori blushed.

- Aren't you suppposed to be at the pool? No slacking off. Hurry up.

- Hai!

Again, Nitori decided to stay until late at night to train, to compensate for the afternoon of depression, or... Almost.

- Ah. You're here again. - Gou bent down by the side of the pool.

Nitori blushed and sunked himself to his nose. He was a little frustrated. What was she doing? She came to tease him again?

She tilted her head a little. Grrrr, damn... Why was she so cute?

- Well, I hope you're doing fine now. I'm going to visit Onii-chaa... - She was getting up, but slipped in the border.

SPLASH!

- Gou-san! - Nitori quickly grabed her – Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?

- No... *cough* *cough*. I just *cough* swallowed some... water *cough*...

He was blushing again. Her body was so close to his and she was embracing him on the shoulders. Her clothes were wet, and her bra was pretty visible under her shirt. He looked to the side.

- What's wrong? - She asked.

- It's nothing. We got to take you out of the pool. I'll lend you my jersey, so you can go home.

- Ok.

At the lockers Nitori gave Gou a towel, his clothes and was heading out. His head was low.

- Really... You're just asking to be teased. - Gou chuckled to herself.

- Huh? Did you say something?

- Neh, Nitori-kun... - Her shirt was open and her face was full of lust.

Nitori's legs failed him and he had to sit. She walked towards him and pushed him down on the bench. She got on top of him and started to kiss his neck and chest, still wet because of the pool.

- Hah.. Gou-san...

- You make the cutest expressions while being teased, Ai-kun. I'm courious to see what kind of face you do when...

- D-Don't say something like thaat! And don't call me Ai... Hah – He was letting out some suffocated moans, and that was making Gou crazy. She just wanted to keep pushing him over the edge.

- Oooh, what is this? - She felt his arousal poking her thigh.

- Please... Gou-san... No...

She passed her tongue over his swimwear. And he tilted his head backwards. She grabbed the edge of his shorts and pulled them down, to reveal his manhood. It was impressive. It was not so big, more like normal size, but so viril, so beautiful. Gou grabbed it and started stroking up and down. His breath was heavy and he was moaning her name.

- It hurts, right, Ai? I'll bring you relief. - She putted it in her mouth.

- HAH, GOOU-SA... hmm. I-I can't, I'll explode...

- Let it out, Ai... I'm waiting.

His body was too hot, his mind was going blank. He could not take anymore. Gou lifted her head to look at his face, but continued the strokes. His eyes were teary and he was almost breathless. He covered his eyes when it came out, going all over Gou's face. When he got up, Gou was licking her fingers.

- G-Gou-san?

- I was right... You look the cutest when you cum.

He blushed. She giggled.

Later that night Nitori send her home. They talked the whole path and Gou found a new funny hobby... Teasing Nitori.

* * *

><p>I could only feel sorry for the poor Nitori xD Gou it's such a meanie.<p>

(But I bet he liked it tehe)

Well guys, this was short after all. But I hope you guys liked it.

Remember: The order of the guys come out of a raffle, but don't worry because all guys are going to have their chance xD

Thank you for following the story, it means a lot that you guys enjoy it. If you're reading it for the first time, remember to **FAVORITE** and **FOLLOW **so you know when the next chapter is out and **REVIEW** to let me know how you're feeling about the story so far!

Cya next sexy time ;3


End file.
